Visionland
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me. If you have not read that, then back out! Kendra and Bracken... Have not kissed. But they will! Somehow, many people are ending up in a strange land with no known exit. Kendra must learn to trust no one, while Bracken must learn not to love too much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. hello, all! I am impressed! When I woke up this morning, I saw fourteen emails (reviews) in my inbox! Thank you so much! Now I'm doing it all over again, only this time... (a) the Fairy King has awakened, and, well, everyone's immortal!**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter One

"So I guess this is goodbye."

Kendra Sorenson hugged her little brother, Seth. It was exactly noon on her eighteenth birthday, and sense the attic wasn't safe anymore, Kendra was moving out. "Goodbye, Seth," she whispered. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

Seth smirked. "I'll try not to. But there's an exception when you're trying to save the world, right?"

Kendra rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I suppose." She pulled herself from the hug. "So I'd better get moving now, huh?"

"Yep." For a moment, Kendra thought Seth might actually cry. But he'd never do that... Would he?

"See you," she whispered.

"Kendra, are you ready to leave?" It was Bracken. He had come to pick her up and take her to the Fairy Realm. Her forever home.

"Yeah, just a moment," she responded. To Seth, she said, "I love you."

Seth smiled. Mimicking Bracken, he replied, "Oh, I love you too, sweetie."

Kendra smacked him on the forehead. "Shut up!" With those parting words, she hauled her suitcases out of the house.

"We've redone the second part of the palace," Bracken told her. "And we've put up your portrait in the Hall of Famous Fairies.

"That's nice," Kendra replied. "I might need a map to find it, though."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you get a tour," Bracken promised. "I'll teach you how to transport yourself through the Reflection Pond, too."

"Is the monument finished?" Kendra asked. The royal family had decided to make a monument to remember Kendra's friend, Kealyn. She was a friend of Lena's, and had exited the pond. But an evil narco-naiad called Nisha took hold of her, and had tried to destroy Kendra, Bracken and the Fairy Realm. Kendra had gotten rid of Nisha in the end, but Keala had decided to put herself down. She died in a private healing room.

"Yes," Bracken responded. "It's in the center of a new hedge maze in he royal garden." He seemed to think for a moment before asking, "do you need help with your bags?"

Kendra shrugged. "Sure."

As they neared the naiads' pond, Bracken paused. "Let's try not to almost-drown this time, okay?"

"I'd prefer the same," Kendra agreed.

"I've got a silver canoe we can use," Bracken told her. "It has special magic so that the naiads cannot bother us."

"That sounds good," Kendra applauded, pleased. "Hopefully they won't attack us on the boardwalk again."

Bracken smiled. He raised his hands, palms facing up. All of a sudden, Kendra felt herself being levitated. Looking down, she saw she was hovering about four feet off the ground. She looked at Bracken. "Is that you?"

"I've learned a few tricks since last time we met," he said. Slowly, he floated them across the pond and onto the island. Then he placed one hand on the fairy shrine, and there was a bright flash.

When she opened her eyes, Kendra saw they were standing in a meadow filled with unicorns, fairies and astrids. She recognized the place as Astrid Plateau, the first place outside the palace Bracken had shown her.

"Come." He beckoned Kendra, and sprinted off toward a distant palace. Looking around, she noticed many beings staring at her.

One young unicorn gazed moony-eyed at her. "Look, Mother!" He cried. "It's the Fairy Prince's consort!" Waving briefly at the unicorn boy and his mother, Kendra took out after Bracken. She found he was waiting for her only a few meters away.

"You've grown quite popular," he commented. "You'll be in all the parades and ceremonies."

Kendra ducked her head. "I don't think I'll be ready for that."

"Not yet," he agreed. "Race you the rest of the way!"

Kendra laughed, and finding she was somewhat lighter here, she practically flew after him. She had almost caught up to him by the time they reached the palace doors.

"Welcome home," he murmured. "Please follow me to your room."

Giggling, Kendra nudged him. "You're finally letting go, aren't you?"

Bracken looked uncomfortable. "I guess I am. Being at the prison at Living Mirage really changed me."

Kendra said nothing more. They wet through what seemed like endless corridors, four staircases and two drops in the floor. Finally, Bracken stopped at a silver door. He opened it, and they dropped her bags in the doorway.

"Where's your room?" She asked.

Bracken pointed across the hall to a golden door. "That's it, right there!"

"Cool. So... What now?" Kendra felt suddenly empty.

Bracken smiled. "We're going to see my sister, mother and father. I'm also going to introduce you to someone new."

"That sounds great!" Kendra exclaimed. She hadn't seen her friends since forever! "Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A/N. I can start on Fictionpress today! Anyway, I enjoy all the support. Keep up the reviews!**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Two

Bracken led Kendra outside into the royal garden. There were rosemary bushes, daffodils, periwinkle, daisies, a pond with water lilies, and lots, lots more, including wildlife. Normal sized fairies admired themselves in a birdbath.

"That's amazing!" Kendra exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?"

I know that voice, Kendra thought. Katania! She was Bracken's second youngest sister. He thought she was super annoying, but Kendra found her interesting, beautiful and fun.

"It's you!" She gasped, peering around a plum tree.

The unicorn smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Mother, she's here!" Called a new voice. Zangom, Kendra realized. Footsteps sounded, and then seven figures appeared. The Fairy Queen and King, Nygriana, Zangom, Bryn, Alisha and a new being.

"Hi!" Kendra squeaked.

"Kendra Sorenson," said Nygriana. "It it a brilliant thing that you have returned."

"Hello, Ana," Kendra smiled. "I can't believe I'm here again."

Ana smirked. "You look older than Bracken, now it seems."

Alisha and Katania giggled.

Blushing, Kendra shrugged. "So where's your chamber?" She realized she'd been working up on her vocabulary.

"All of our rooms are in the same corridor," Ana replied. "We share urinating-room. Katania and Alisha share one, and Bryn and Bracken have their very own."

"Okay. Maybe too much information," Kendra muttered. "But anyway, it's nice to be here!"

"Hey, Kendra!" It was Alisha. "I'd like to spend some quality time with you."

"So do I, Lisha," Kendra replied. "This is my home now."

"Greetings, Kendra." The Fairy Queen!

"Greetings," she returned.

"I'd like my son to introduce you to someone," the Fairy Queen murmured.

Bracken cleared his throat. "Yes." He beckoned an unseen being forward. "This is Eliriza, that fairy we passed last time you were here."

Kendra narrowed her eyes. "I think I may vaguely remembered you."

The fairy smiled. She had emerald green hair that was wavy as seaweed. Her skin was a light blue, and her eyes were a deeper shade of the color. "So you're Kendra."

"Yeah," Kendra sighed, her voice wavering. "It's me!"

"Eliriza is the leader of the COL, Committee Of Light," Bracken explained. "She's here to make you a membership card."

"Come. We speak in private." Eliriza led Kendra under a shady pear tree. "Your name is Kendra Sorenson," she stated. "You started living in Rochester, New York but moved to Connecticut after you found out about Fablehaven and saved the world. You met Bracken in the Living Mirage prison, escaped and started a relationship. You are fairykind, which is part of the reason he's so interested in you, and now you have. chosen to become immortal."

"Correct," Kendra confirmed.

"Good, then I'm glad I decided to do- _this_!" Quick as lightning, Eliriza shot a knife toward her chest. It gleamed heavily in the sunlight, and then it stabbed Kendra in the upper body area.

Coughing, Kendra noticed the edge of her vision was growing black and fuzzy. Eliriza had just tried to kill her! Why were there so many traitors? She had her ring on, and so she began to think her last words...


	3. Chapter 3: The Umite Is Lit

**A/N. Eliriza belongs to me. She originally started out as a dragon, but... She ended up being a what she is now. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Three**

**"Kendra? Oh my..." Someone sounded worried. Worried about her. Why was the world black? Her eyes were open. Were they? **_**Was she sleep? What was going on?**_

"Hush, Brother," someone commanded. "She is simply unconscious. It's a human thing."

_Kendra!_ Who was talking to her? Bracken... Where did that name come from? Was she going crazy? She peered into the darkness.

"Hello?" She called.

No one was there.

_Kendra, please be there._

Why was someone talking to her? She was perfectly fine, she just couldn't see anything! Cautiously, she stood up. On shaky legs, she took a few steps.

She opened her mouth to scream. "Ahh!" Her eyes popped open. Many people stood over her.

"Seth?" She whispered.

A tan girl frowned. "It's gone."

"How is that possible?" Asked a red haired beauty.

"It just is," the first girl responded. "We must get it back, but I don't have a cure."

The voice that had talked to her was male. She searched the faces, and saw a young boy leaning over him. His hair was so blonde, it was almost white. His eyes were silvery-blue. His face was creased in worry.

"Kendra?" He began. "What can you remember?"

Kendra was instantly suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

The boy frowned, if you could frown more than he was frowning already. Something jostled her memories, and she cried out in pain. Wait... She knew these people! Finding long lost energy, she sat up. She found she was in a white hospital bed.

"Bracken?" She whispered. That name was so familiar, yet so far away. So faint, she could not make out the details.

The tan girl high-fived a silvery-blonde haired girl. "It clicked!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how, but it did."

"Alisha, get me the water."

A brown haired girl held out a hand. A glass of water appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kendra knew these people were not human. In the darkest corner of her mind she knew everything, but there was not enough light to read. She knew who she was, she just didn't know who she was.

"Speak," said a voice in the back of her head. "Speak."

There was a ring on her finger. A ring! Thinking back, Kendra thought back to her last memories. Eliriza. A knife... Then it snapped.

"Bracken!" She gasped.

The tan girl handed her the glass of water. Accepting it, Kendra gulped it down eagerly. It burned like fire! Like a hydra had but into her neck, like something was squeezing her neck until she suffocated. She choked, and gasped for air.

A girl with streaks of blue in her hair snapped her fingers. The feeling was gone.

Kendra stared up at the faces fearfully. "What are you trying to poison me for?"

"Peace, Kendra," murmured the tab girl. What was her name? "It was a memory relic, an ancient drink. It will give-"

Things were rushing at her like a riptide. Like the umite candle was lit, the darkest corner glowed. She could read the secrets of Patton's journal!

"Zangom... How did this happen?" She was in the royal garden, Eliriza came and stabbed her with a knife. She looked down at her chest, and saw it was perfectly fine. "Who healed me?"

"Come," Ana uttered. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

**A/N. A little Percy Jackson here... Fatal flaw. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Four**

**"You say Eliriza stabbed you?" Bracken repeated for the fourth time. **

**"Yes," Kendra responded with the same answer for the fourth time. **

**"I always trusted her," Bracken muttered. "What has happened is something I do not understand."**

**"Bracken, I'm scared," Kendra whimpered. "Is anyone here going to murder me?"**

**"Kendra, it was a vision," Zangom insisted. "There is no wound on your chest, there never was. We do not know what is happening, but Bryn is researching the moment we speak."**

**"I know. But what if someone like Ana-" Kendra flinched, realizing just how badly she insulted the unicorn. "Er, sorry. But I feel I just can't trust anyone at the moment."**

**"That's okay," Nygriana sighed. "It's not like this happens to every unicorn."**

**Alisha poked her. "Sister, actually, it does."**

**Kendra shot her head up. "Wait. You've had these crazy visions?"**

**Alisha thought for a moment. "Well, yes... And no." She looked at Nygriana. **

**"Each unicorn has a Moral of Life," she explained. "I don't know why this loaf-" she winced. "My apologies. Anyway, a Moral of Life is something that unicorns get at a very young age. Somehow, it fixes a fatal flaw by sending you events in visions."**

**"So my fatal flaw is trusting everyone?" Kendra figured. "But I'm not a unicorn. Besides, it's making me scared."**

**"I don't know why it's happening if your not a unicorn," Zangom said. "My fatal flaw was speaking behind others' back."**

**Nygriana cringed. "Mine was overconfidence."**

**Bryn smiled. "I haven't had mine yet."**

**Alisha scowled at Bryn, and stuck out her tongue. "Mine was insulting people, but the visions still come."**

**"That's because you still insult people way too much," Nygriana muttered. **

**"Mine was being too vain," Katania announced to the Realm. "How was I too vain again?"**

**Zangom rolled her eyes. "By staying in your room and gazing into the mirror all day."**

**"Oh yeah. I remember now," Katania sighed. **

**"Bracken?" Bryn said. "You haven't shared your fatal flaw." She glanced at his empty seat. "Uh... Where'd he go?"**

**There were sounds of chairs raking the floor as everyone got up to look for him. They found him in just a mere second. **

**"Never mind, I found him," Bryn reporter. "He's... Crumpled under the table like a tin can."**

**Alisha crossed her arms. "You're a tin can, Bryn."**

**Kendra didn't like Alisha very much. **

**But she focused on what was happening right now. Bracken was crumpled under the table like a tin can. **

**"He's having his first vision," Zangom said. "I can't tell what's happening, or what his fatal flaw is. All I can assure you is that he will have all his memories when he awakens."**

**"Should we carry him to the infirmary?" Nygriana asked. **

**Zangom shrugged. "I don't see why not." She bent down to touch his skin **

**"Oh! He's freezing!"**

**"Is... That good?" Katania asked. **

**"I don't know," Zangom replied. **

**"Alisha, go get Mother and Father," Nygriana commanded. **

**Alisha scowled. "You guys treat me like I'm your servant. Why don't you go ask one of the real servants to do this?"**

**"They're called Service Maidens," Nygriana corrected. "Do it for Bracken. Quickly now."**

**Alisha stomped out of the room, grumbling about being a goat. **

**A/N. Haha! Alisha is hilarious in thischapter! So much of mu little sister in her. *Sigh***

**Dawnbright75**


	5. Chapter 5: Fatal Flaw

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Five

"Hmmm... Nothing serious," the Fairy Queen hummed. "It is very strange is skin is so cold, but I don't think it means anything important."

"Mother, can you tell what his fatal flaw is?" Zangom asked.

The Fairy Queen pressed her lips together. She placed two fingers on his forehead. A puff of smoke, and she was gone.

"Okay..." Kendra began. "Is that a good thing?"

Bryn frowned. "Probably not."

"Almost certainly not," Nygriana agreed. "Bryn, go research the library."

"Your fatal flaw should've been bossing beings around all the time," Alisha muttered under her breath.

"Alisha be quiet," Zangom ordered.

"Why?" Alisha asked sweetly.

"Because I asked you to," Zangom responded.

"Why?"

"Just-" Zangom smoothed her anger. Holding up a hand, she murmured some words, aiming them toward her younger sister. There was a zing! And then Alisha's lips turned slightly purple. "That was a 'shut up' spell," she explained. "Unfortunatley, it'll wear off in just a few hours."

Then a cry silenced the room. Every being gazed around, until their eyes landed on Bracken. He had finally stirred. They had thought it would be best to leave him on the ground, so he sat up on the hard floor. Kendra thought it was a miracle that he hadn't broken his skull. She was sure she would've. Maybe it was a unicorn thing.

"Kendra." His voice was strained, and his eyes were sullen. He then did something no one expected him to do. Their eyes widened.

"What made that happen?" Bryn whispered.

"Almost nothing makes it happen," Nygriana responded. "There is one thing, though."

"You can't guess?" An astonished Katania added.

"I know what it is!" Alisha claimed.

Nygriana rolled her eyes. "Everyone does, except Bryn. Anyway, how did you break the 'shut up' spell?"

Alisha smiled smugly. "My little secret."

Zangom smirked. "I'll bet she was researching in the library."

Nygriana turned to Bryn. "Which I asked you to go."

Bryn covered her mouth. "Oh. Oops. Sorry."

The younger unicorn sighed. "That's okay. You don't need to go anymore. But what I want to know is where Mother disappeared to."

Kendra cleared her throat. "Uh, what is that thing again?" She turned red as everyone turned to look at her.

"You don't know?" Zangom whispered.

Bryn threw her hands up. "Hey, I don't know either!"

"It's love."

Startled, Kendra, along with everyone else, spun around. Kendra gaped when she saw the Fairy King. She felt an instant need to bow.

"Father!" Nygriana gasped.

"Greetings, Daughters, Son, handmaiden. Where is your Mother?" He glanced around the room. "Why is Bracken... Is he okay?"

"Er, Father," Bryn began. "There were some minor-"

Nygriana purposely cleared her throat.

"Okay, maybe some major complications," Bryn continued. "Mother sort of... Well... Disappeared when she touched Bracken. That was when he was having his vision."

"Son," the Fairy King called softly.

Bracken continued to sob.

"Son, tell us your fatal flaw," the Fairy King ordered. He pointed to Bracken. The unicorn's tears vanished. "Tell us."

Bracken sighed. "Mother. She told me that I love too much."


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamstone

**A/N. Sorry, this is really short. Seth is just sort of almost nothing in my mind, unfortunatley. In my head, it's just Kendra.**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Six

Vanessa, Warren and Seth drove in Warren's new mini van. Seth glared out the window at the passing palm trees. Sure, there was AC, a movie in play and Seth had a new video game, but Kendra was better than any of these! I'll bet she's having fun in that stupid Fairy Realm, Seth sneered in his mind.

"Welcome to Tampa Bay!" Warren exclaimed. "We'll be arriving at our hotel shortly."

"aLOFT hotels are the best," Vanessa sighed. "Seth, they have amazing waffles."

"Good for them," Seth muttered. Waffles were blueberries compared to Kendra.

"So..." Warren said, trying to think of something funny to say. "How are you liking being immortal?"

Seth shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't smart. Now I'll be sixteen forever. I'll never be an adult."

"Trust me, kid, your lucky," Warren responded. "I'll give anything to have your youth."

"C'mon, Seth, cheer up," Vanessa said. "We can go swimming in the Gulf of Mexico. Then we can go find some crab cakes."

"I still remember being on Cape Hatteras with Kendra." He emphasized his last two words. "You know, I'm hungry. Maybe we should find some crab cakes right now. Think their as good as in North Carolina?"

"Hope so," Vanessa replied. She glanced at the GPS. "We're almost there. Turn left. No, left, Warren!"

"Strange," Warren murmured. "I thought I was in the left turn lane."

Vanessa gasped. "We were! We're lucky there were no cops around!"

"We're lucky there wasn't much traffic," Warren agreed. "Whoa! How'd he get _here_?"

"What?" Seth asked. He gazes out the window. "Oh, no."

"This is not good," Vanessa muttered. "We won't have Mara with us, either. I don't think we would be able to call her up, anyway."

"How will we get out?" Seth whispered. "Wait! I hear voices."

"Kendra?" Warren's eyes widened.

"Elise!" Vanessa's eyes lit up. "Hurry, find them!"

"But I hear others!" Warren murmured. "Hey, is that... Me?"

Seth listened closer. He heard it, too. But Warren was right here, with them! He also heard Vanessa, and even himself.

They were in the Dreamstone at Obsidian Waste, one of the former five secret preserves. They had also traveled back in time.


	7. Chapter 7: Knights Of Immortality

**A/N. This chapter is really cracking me up! Elise has been so minor... But not anymore! **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Seven**

**Elise followed Trask and Mara back to the trailer. They were leaving Fablehaven, and had just become immortal. Elise was burried in her thoughts about Kendra and Bracken. They seemed just so happy with each other! Maybe she could experience those feelings too?**

**But with whom? She did rather like Trask, but he seemed interested in Mara. She wasn't bitter about it, she just wished there was someone there for her. She could search among the Knights, and she was already pretty well known. There was also Warren, but Vanessa was attatched to him, and he was stapled to her. **

**"You're awfully quiet," Trask commented. **

**Jumping, Elise nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."**

**"What are you thinking about?" He asked. **

**"Oh... Just thinking," Elise responded. If he were a unicorn, she would be freaking out! Her heart pumped under her hand. She brushed an amber string of hair behind her ear. "So what are we going to do now?" **

**"I guess we'll visit- hey, I'm getting a call," he broke off and docs into his pocket for his cell phone. "It's aLOFT Hotels. Probably an advertisement, but who knows?" He answered the phone. "Hello? Yes, those are the ones. What? Oh, sounds like trouble. Okay. No, keep it. Thanks for notifying us. Bye."**

**"What happened?" Mara asked. **

**He frowned. "Warren, Vanessa and Seth were supposed to be in Tampa Bay by now. The hotel they were staying at, aLOFT, reported they didn't arrive."**

**"That's bad," Mara whispered. "Do you think they were abducted? Captured? Murdered?"**

**"I think we should go and investigate," Trask replied. "Elise, can you call up Arron and tell him what happened?" **

**"Sure." Her cheeks flushed for being called upon. She tried to not let that get into the way of her duty. **

**"Hi, Elise."**

**"Hey, Aaron." She wondered if she could get a hold on the pilot. That would be an interesting match. "Seth, Warren and Vanessa mysteriously disappeared in Tampa. Think you could get us there?"**

**"No prob. I just gotta drop off this tour lot."**

**Elise raised her eyebrows. Did he just say 'You're hot'? Smacking her head, she sighed. Of course not! He had said tour lot! "Okay. Bye. Thanks again." She hung up. **

**"And he said..." Mara awaited an answer. **

**"He said he'd pick us up after he drops of his you're ho- I mean his tour lot," Elise replied. "I think he picked up our location."**

**"So I guess we wait," Trask concluded. "Anyone want a mango smoothie with whipped topping?"**

**"Er, no whipped topping, please," Mara ordered. **

**"Same," Elise agreed. **

**"Great," Trask said as he opened the door to the trailer. Except... He didn't. "Uh, guys," he muttered. "Someone stole my trailer."**

**"Oh no!" Mara exclaimed. "All my books were there! And my Knights Of The Dawn membership card!"**

**"I lost my backpack and all my weapons," Elise gasped. "We'd better go back and tell Stan."**

**"Unfortunately, we can't," Trask reported. **

**"Why not?" Elise growled. If there was one thing she hated, it was being told she couldn't to something.**

**"Because I don't think we're at Fablehaven anymore."**


	8. Chapter 8: Dankliers

**A/N. Okay. So... I'm using a different name for the Fairy Queen. It comes from a different text, but I'm not sure if it's from the ****_actual_**** Fablehaven, or from a fanfic story. I lost track. It might've been from both... But apologize if it was your work. If it is, just bash my head with whatever you'd always dreamed of bashing my head with. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Eight **

**Trask was right, the landscapes had ****changed. **

The air was cooler. Looking around, Mara saw that there were high mountains in the distance. All around them were ancient trees, logs and boulders. Mist swirled, giving the forest a mystical feeling.

"Greetings, friends."

Someone screeched. Alarmed, Mara looked around and saw Elise with terrified eyes. Counting to three, Mara calmly spun around. She had never expected to see what she saw.

There was a woman with golden locks flowing down her back. Her eyes were this silvery-blue that rang a bell in Mara's ear. Her skin was nearly pure white, and was simply flawless. Mara felt a sudden urge to bow in front of such beauty. In fact, she felt like a peasant.

"Your, your highness," Trask whispered. He fell to his knees. Elise did the same. Blushing, Mara followed.

"Rise," sang her musical voice. "Things must be done, if you want to survive eternity."

"Er, who are you again?" Elise asked. She knew this person, but she didn't recognize her.

"I am the Fairy Queen," the woman responded. "I am the mother, the eldest sister. I am morea."

"The Fairy who?" Elise gasped.

"Where are we?" Trask asked. "Do you know a way out of here?"

The Queen smiled sadly. "I am afraid I do not. I was brought here to tell my son his fatal flaw."

"And you got stuck here?" Mara murmured. "In body, mind and all?"

"Indeed I did," the Fairy Queen replied. "Magic is no use here, and this is a place where dark things roam."

"Bracken was here in mind, you were here in body and mind," Trask mused. "What sort of bad things?"

"Something such as that giant bat flying toward the back of your head," Elise muttered. Trask ducked. "Fooled you!" She cried.

"Very funny," the Fairy Queen told her. "But this itself is no joke."

Elise bowed her head.

"Quick, up a tree!" The Fairy Queen commanded. Only wasting a millisecond, the quartet was hanging desperately to a branch in only a few instants.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Elise gasped.

"Look," the Queen pointed downwards. Mara's eyes widened when she saw something like... Herself. She/he/it was a darker version of Mara, with sickly green skin, fangs, and bloodshot eyes. Her hair held hissing vipers.

"What are those?" Trask whispered.

"Dankliers," the Queen responded. "Dark mirror images with an incredible sense of smell. They'll be after us in no time. Be prepared to run."

Mara poised her legs. She was among the fastest Knights, among the most flexible people in the world, even. She was sure she would be able to outrun THAT miserable thing.

Squawking viciously, the dankliers sprang into action. But instead of climbing the tree as Mara had expected them to, they spread bat-like wings and soared nearer to the top. Mara sighed relief as they passed over them.

"They have poor sight," the Fairy Queen explained. "Quickly, into that ginormous knothole."

"No ones living in that, right?" Mara made clear. Better safe than sorry. She definitely didn't want to run into a nest of dankliers.

She peered into the darkness. Dankliers have poor eyesight, she reminded herself. But there could be another beast in there that dwelled in the shadows. She felt small compared to the dark hole, and if something lives there, it would either be huge, or there would be a lot.

Trask stepped onto the rim of the hole. "I'll go first. Someone pull me out if something goes wrong."

Elise grasped his upper arm while Mara held his hand. She winced as Trask plunged into the shadow. His arm moved with his body, and the two girls allowed him to dangle over the edge.

**"I can feel the bottom!" He called. "Let me loose!" **

**"Okay..." Mara breathed. She released her grip. Horror filled her as she heard Trask's scream. **


	9. Chapter 9: Visionland

**A/N. Short chapter. Again. Sorry if I seemed rushed, but I want to read a book after I update to chapter ten. I realized I wasn't updating as often, which is shy I kept my focus to one story at first. I have to keep documents alive, and I'm also working in Broken Souls and Aura Light. (Aura Light is on my Fictionpress account.)**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Nine

_I'm sorry_, Bracken sent her. _I will always love, but I don't want to keep having these visions!_ He sounded as if he were still sobbing.

'What did you see?' Kendra asked gently. Usually, nothing could scare Bracken like this.

She felt something cool touch her skin. Turning, she gasped, and saw a wriggling beast that resembled a huge caterpillar. It opened its mouth, revealing long fangs. Behind it, she saw her friends, Bracken, Trask, Seth... All of them. Then they fell, and the caterpillar turned and gobbled up their corpses.

'Wow. I'm- I'm sorry,' she told Bracken.

"And I know where Mother is," Bracken announced out loud. Kendra jumped when she realized that she could hear him with her own ears.

Nygriana had an eager look on her face. "You- you do?"

"Yes. But I don't know how to get her back." All the smiles disappeared.

"Brother," Katania whispered. "Where is she? Tell us. Tell us, now."

Bracken swallowed. "She's in my Visionland."

"Impossible," Zangom murmured. "But obviously not! We saw her disappear, and you fainted. She had to be there in body and mind. Your Visionland must not only be a scene, but an actual dimension."

"Like an endless void," Bryn figured. "It's got four walls, sort of like mirrors. Mother had to be magically transported there, because there are no physical doors to voids."

Kendra tipped her head. "Excuse me, but what's a Visionland?"

Bryn turned to her. Zangom opened her mouth, but Bryn answered first. "A Visionland is where beings have their visions. Yours was the royal garden. Bracken's was the Shadowed Forest."

"The Shadowed Forest," Nygriana picked up. "Is where forgotten demons roam, where dark magic thrives. Any magic of light is instantly distinguished, no longer of use."

"I am off to research," Bryn told everyone quietly. She pushed passed Kendra and headed for the door. She opened it, and gazed out.

"Wow!" She whispered. "Hey, Bracken! Nygriana! I think this door leads to..."

Bracken froze. "The Shadowed Forest."


	10. Chapter 10: Crossing Paths

**A/N. Chapter Ten! I am so hyper... **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Ten

"But how is this possible?"

Seth slumped against a curved wall. "Why don't we just walk a little bit?"

"I can't believe this happened!" Warren exclaimed, completely ignoring Seth. "All I did was miss a turn!"

Vanessa patted his back. "It was none of your fault. You should've been able to make a u-turn, we should've still been in Tampa."

"You mean we should've still been on Earth," Seth muttered. "Should we follow ourselves? They won't see us, we're just ghosts to them."

"We could," Warren sighed. "But somehow, I don't think that'll work."

Vanessa gasped. "Is the ground shaking?"

Seth glanced at the ground. Sure enough, there were cracks growing into the path. The floor shattered, and was replaced by mud and ferns. Rotting logs appeared, along with moldy trees. Mist swirled around his ankles, the coolness startling.

"Where are we?" Vanessa whispered.

"A place where giant ladybugs spit fire," Warren replied. His eyes widened. "Run!"

Seth glanced behind him. A giant, maroon ladybug with eight legs chased in pursuit. It opened its mouth, and released crimson flames. It barely missed Vanessa's head.

"Hey, up here!"

Whoa, Seth thought. That wasn't Elise, was it? How did she get here?Was it a trap set by what remained of the Society?

"Elise?" Warren called. "Where are you?"

"Up here!"

Seth gazed toward the dark sky. Actually, they sky wasn't visible between the grimy branches. But he spotted the amber haired girl. She stood on a broad limb on a thick tree.

Seth began to climb. It didn't dare look back and see where how far the ladybug was behind them. He finally reached the branch, panting heavily. He was soon joined by Warren and Vanessa. Mara appeared next to Elise. Trask was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we?" Seth asked. "We were just driving to some aLOFT hotel, missed a left turn, and then we were in the Dreamstone at Obsidian Waste. Then the ground began shaking, the hall transformed, and we ended up here."

"Not to mention we went back in time," Warren added.

"And could hear ourselves in the past," Vanessa piped in.

"This is the Shadowed Forest, and I got here by helping my son with his vision."

Seth could faintly remember that voice. Only once had he heard it in his life, and that was on Shoreless Isle. But that was when he was dying.

Warren knelt on the tree branch. "Your highness."

"Rise," the woman commanded. "All who fought on Shoreless Isle have no need to bow before me."

Seth gaped. Who was this lady? With flawless skin and golden hair, she resembled an angel. She had silvery-blue eyes that were frightfully familiar...

The Fairy Queen!

"Greetings, Seth Sorenson," she murmured. "I don't believe we have met."

"Helllllll-oooooooooooooo," Seth stammered. He felt as if toothpaste was smeared all over his tongue. He wasn't this into fairies, or unicorns, for that matter! And yet he felt himself shrinking. Was he in love?

Warren jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey, snap out of it."

Seth rubbed his upper body and glared at him. "Take it easy, man! I mean- dude! It's not like..." He trailed off, realizing how hot he felt. "Uh, yeah. It's not like I'm a kid anymore."

"Which means you want a girlfriend," Vanessa concluded. Apparently she had listened in. "But trust me, this is not the right girl!"

Seth nodded. "I know. And anyway, I DO NOT want a girlfriend!" But he couldn't believe his own words.


	11. Chapter 11: Destiny

**A/N. I just fimished the first book of ****_Song of the Lioness! _****I've got the third and fourth book... But not the second! I am so irritated! **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Eleven

"That's impossible," Bryn whispered.

"Apparently nothing's impossible when it includes magic," Kendra muttered. "There has to be a reason there is a different door. I mean, nothing happens without a reason, right? No such thing as a coincidence?"

Bracken shrugged. "The limits reside in the being itself. The being decides it's limits."

"Kendra is right," Zangom murmured. "There is a reason this door has appeared. It knows an answer we seek."

"To be rejoined with Mother is all I need," Alisha declared. "Then we can step right back out, correct?" Without waiting for a response, she stepped through the door.

"Alisha, wait!" Bryn lunged for her younger sister. But she was long gone, lost in the forest of forbidden spirits and souls."It's not that simple!"

"Sister, are you okay?" Nygriana helped her elder sister to her feet.

"Of course." Bryn shook herself out. "But now we have no choice but to follow."

Kendra halted in horror. "But why?" The thoughts of fleeing from terrifying creatures in a dark, gloomy, mysterious place creeper her out.

"We are unicorns, not at all fairies," Nygriana explained. "We have self esteem, but not selfishness. We are virtue filled, kind and honorable. We stick together with our kin, and remain loyal till the end."

"That includes following our stupid sister into the Shadowed Forest, as bad as it seems," Bracken added. "I told you she was immature."

Zangom glared. "She may be immature, but not stupid, Brother," she corrected. "The best thing to do is support her- find her, wherever she is -and fetch Mother. Then we somehow get out of a place without portals."

"But there's a portal right here," Kendra stated in confusion.

"Excuse my poor choice of words," Zangom apologized. "What I meant was, with no portals out."

"Oh, can we go already?" Katania complained. "I really am eager to see Mother, but I'm not stupid enough to run in there alone like that."

"Time is short," Bryn agreed. "We should go."

Bracken took Kendra's hand. It sent tingles all across her body, and warmth flowed through her veins. "I will always be here," he promised.

So one by one, the unicorns, and fairykind, marched through the appearing-to-be ordinary door frame. When Kendra looked back, she saw the door had vanished.

There really were no portals out.

At least, no obvious ones.

"So. You have found it at last?"

It startled even Nygriana, Bryn and Zangom, who were always on their guard.

"Oh come on. You don't know you can't sense a Deciders's presence, even as talented as you may be?"

"Destiny," Bryn breathed. "This is not good. At. All."

Bracken entwined his fingers around hers. He explained the story telegraphically.

Long ago, before unicorns roamed any deminsion, the creators of the world, the sky, the sea, merged together as one. To some humans, they know it as a lord. To some, sadly, nothing. But to unicorns, they are The Creators. When the Creator Of Earth, Thatche, crafted humans, (don't forget Miamia added something, too, the Creator of Sea!) he decided to give them the most complex mind ever known. He decided to give them each a dramatic (more or less) death scene, unless their destiny was to become immortal. After he created humans, however, he began to slack off, and become lazy. Miamia, and the Creator Of Air, Clousory, then crafted the Deciders. One was Destiny, another Fate, and the last, Death. Death was obviously the one who took you to the Underworld, or in Bracken's case, the Shadowed Forest, or heaven. If you were a magical creature, there were more than just two options. Fate was the crabbiest. She made humans die whenever, however, she wanted. You'd call Death the most friendliest of the three. Finally, Destiny, (the one standing before us now) lays out every being's life. She and Fate are opposites, and often argue. Destiny can change the course of your life, though, and so you'd best stay on her good side.

"Yes, stay on my good side," Destiny snapped. "If you don't realize I can hear every thought you two exchange, I can gladly arrange a couple dankliers to have supper with you." Bracken instantly shut up, but squeezed Kendra's hand.

"Now, please follow to my lair, and no funny business." She turned her narrowed, ice green eyes around the crowd. "Especially you, Kendra Sorenson."

Kendra fingered her engagement ring. Maybe Bracken could show her how to put a mental shield up that stopped beings like Destiny from looking into their private conversation. Bracken nodded, and Kendra decided it meant yes, even though he made a point not to look at her. Sighing, she dragged her feet along, wondering what else Destiny had in store.


	12. Chapter 12: Pretty Girl

**A/N. I was just thinking. If humans consider fairies/ogres/blixes fantasy, then what do fairies/orges/blixes consider fantasy? I mean, if I were to write a fairy's fantasy world, what would be in it? Anyway, we all know Seth does really stupid things sometimes? Well, this chapter is an example. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twelve

It had been been minutes... No, hours! Months? Years? Time didn't exist here, but Seth knew they had to find the exit.

"Hey, uh, Mrs. Fairy Queen," Seth called.

The woman turned to him. "Yes? Speak."

"Where's the way out?" Seth asked. He winced when he saw the Queen grimace.

"This is the Shadowed Forest, a dimension without portals," she explained. "There is no known door out. Our best hope is that my daughters- and son -will find a way to bring us back."

"Unless," Warren cut in, "they're already here."

Seth followed Warren's gaze. Sure enough, he recognized Bracken and Kendra. They were surrounded by five other pretty girls, one he realized was Bryn. Another girl with dark brown hair caught his eye. Tge ends of her hair were red. She had blue eyes, and her jaw was clenched, as of she was thinking indignant thoughts. Seth saw a lot of him in the girl.

The Fairy Queen was speechless in shock and horror. "Destiny," she whispered. "What's she doing here?"

Seth saw another girl. Her hair was a really dark brown with a red tint. Her eyes were this cold, cold green. He was horrified by it, but he felt himself drawn to her. Her skin was white. No, not Fairy Queen white, white, white. Pure white. Purity is for light, right? Seth thought. Well, maybe this is a really hot fairy girl!

"Seth, she's not what you think," the Fairy Queen warned.

Kendra's hanging out with her! Seth protested in his mind. She can't be that bad, can she? For a split second, Destiny's gaze met his. He felt he could see right through him, read his thoughts, life story and opinions. It was a cold sensation, and though he knew something was very wrong, he liked her. He liked her a lot.

So while the Fairy Queen explained who Destiny was, Seth daydreamed about her. No not just her. He thought about him and her. Seth and Destiny Sorenson.

"Seth!" Someone snapped. It was a very irritated Vanessa. "I'll bet you weren't listening. At all."

Seth hung his head to hide his sunset cheeks. "What- what are you talking about? I heard every word you said! Just let me prove myself... Please, Vanessa?" He realized he could never convince the narcoblix, so he turned to Warren.

"Oh, Seth," Warren sighed. "You should have listened. This place is life-threatening, creepy and not a place for a young shad- I mean kid like you to be."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I know what you were going to say. But my powers may come in useful, right?"

"Rule one," Elise began. "Don't ever step into a knothole such as that." She gestured to a dark hole in the tree they stood on. "I feel so utterly tiny here," she muttered.

Mara poked her. "It is like everything is bigger than normal in this place," she agreed.

Elise continued. "Rule two. Never go somewhere without Warren, Vanessa, me or the Fairy Queen."

Mara glared. "Elise..."

The other feminine being rolled her eyes. "It was only a joke. Suck it up, already. Fine, and Mara too."

"If you're talking about 'suck it up', as in accept a hardship, I think you mean that you're a disrespectful, piggy little..."

"Girls!" The Fairy Queen raised a hand. Elise and Mara instantly fell silent. "Allow me to continue. Rule three, don't try anything uncalled for."

"Try stupid," Elise squeezed past her stuck lips.

The Fairy Queen snapped, and Mara and Elise could speak freely.

"Seth, Trask fell down into that pit, and we don't want the same to happen to you," Warren explained.

Seth gaped. "He what...?" And before anyone could stop him, he launched himself into the dark.


	13. Chapter 13: Connections

**A/N. I am sorry if the Destiny explaination contains any religious slurs. I couldn't find another way to write it. Now, Seth is utterly brave. He is sometimes an idiot, but still brave. Maybe overconfident. So now, Seth has done his part. Has anyone thought he's doing this just to find Destiny, Alisha, and kiss the two of them?**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Thirteen

Kendra sat in the dark, shifting her legs. The ground wasn't exactly comfortable with the moss, wet soil and stones.

They sat in a circle in the darkest corner. Bracken was to her right, Bryn was to the left. After Bryn was Nygriana, then Zangom, and finally Katania. Destiny was off doing whatever she was doing.

Breathe, Kendra. Calm down. Someone will get you out of this mess. But they still hadn't found Alisha, the Fairy Queen, or a portal out.

_Let's make a plan_.

The message was sent to everyone. Confused, Kendra glanced around. Destiny was nowhere in sight. Could they escape. She surveyed the surroundings.

Rocks. Darkness. That was about it. There was no entry, nor exit. Destiny had snapped her fingers, and, poof! They were here. It was smart, when Kendra thought about it. Why show your captives the escape tunnel?

"Stop talking," snapped an order. A figure melted from the shadows. Destiny. "I have all your lives planned out," she continued. "Don't complain, any of you. You are under my control, if not, you are dead." She smirked wickedly. "But I prefer you alive. Fairy Prince and Princesses are always best alive."

Kendra summoned her courage. "What are you going to do with us?" She whispered.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Kendra Sorenson," Destiny cackled. "Even you cannot beat me."

Kendra gritted her teeth. We'll see about that.

Everyone gazed after him. What had he just done?

Vanessa sighed. Seth, Seth, Seth! So much for all the rules. But she knew they were left with only one option. She took a deep breath. Turning to face the others, she announced, "I'm going after him." She marched to the shadowy hole, and lowered herself down.

The air was musky. A faint trickle of water could be heard. Vanessa walked down the curved walls. It reminded her of being in the Dreamstone, creepy, mysterious. It could be like a vault, with monsters awaiting, prepared to eat her. According to the Fairy Queen, Trask had disappeared down here- somewhere. So was Seth.

Her footsteps echoed through the corridor. "Seth!" She called. The was no response. She turned behind her, and saw that the hole had vanished. One option remained: to keep going forward.

The hallway stayed the same. There was no sound, no threats. Every once in a while there were cobwebs residing in corners. There was the smell of mold, and yet Vanessa saw none.

Then she felt it. Someone was watching her. She whipped her head around, not sure where the gaze was coming from. Then, someone emerged from the shadows. Seth.

"Hey," she said. "You know you shouldn't be down here. Anyway, you've seen Trask?"

Seth shook his head. "No trace."

"By the way," Vanessa added. "You've gotten a hang of your shade walking abilities."

Seth dipped his head. "I also noticed something."

Vanessa nodded him on.

"The tunnel leads down," Seth told her. "And there is a dark, small hole on the ceiling at the end."

Vanessa felt confused. "Have you been?" She asked. Wouldn't he have seen Trask?

Seth shook his head. "I just know. Trask's down here too. I can sense him. It's like there's a thread connecting me to everything in the tunnel."

Vanessa nodded. "Did you see the black hole we came through?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Anyone could see it, Vanessa. Go see an eye doctor. And actually, it was in the floor, not in he ceiling." He laughed. "Come on. We should see what's beyond that hole!"

The two raced down the shadowy corridor. There was a scuffling sound, and Seth halted. "It's Trask," he whispered.

Vanessa peered around the corner. Trask was slumped over on the wall, snoring softly. Vanessa crept up next to him. She gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Trask snorted. "Oh, hi, Vanessa. Did they not warn you that this knothole has something dark in it?"

Vanessa shook her head. "They told me you fell in here. I came after Seth," she explained.

Seth flinched, but recovered quickly. "I was curious! And besides, something good came put of it!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get out of here and see where that dark hole leads."


	14. Chapter 14: Brought Together

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Fourteen

They were left staring at one another. Finally, someone broke the awkward silence.

"We should follow them," Warren murmured weakly. Why had Vanessa gone after him? Was she dead, or fighting a ferocious hellhound the moment he thought. He had to help her, Seth and Trask. That is, if they had made it this long.

"Warren's right," Elise agreed. "We have to find Kendra, Bracken and the others." And Trask. Her belly filled with worry at the thought.

Warren took Mara's and Elise's hand. "Shall we go, my ladies?"

Elise smiled. Warren was quite charming. But he just couldn't compare to Trask.

So they stepped into the darkness.

And hit land.

Kendra felt herself falling asleep. Finally, maybe she could get some peace around here, without Destiny''s thoughts screaming in her head. That would be nice.

But then she heard a rapping sound. Growling quietly, she opened her eyes. She saw nothing happening, so lay her head back down on Bracken's lap. Then, she heard it again. She gazed around the small cave. She was about to give up when she noticed movement in a shadowy corner. Limbs appeared.

Kendra tugged on Bracken's arm. He nodded at her, and Kendra pointed to the corner by now, three figures had emerged. Seth, Vanessa and Trask.

"What do we have here?"

Kendra winced. It was Destiny.

The Decider studied her visitors. "Hmm... A Knight, a narcoblix and a shadow charmer. Quite an impressive group." She smirked. "The perfect additions to my human collection." She gestured to the group. "Please, have a seat."

Vanessa shrugged. Trask shook his head. Seth... Was gone.

Where was he?

Destiny returned. "Ah, I see our shadow charmer here is shade walking. How clever." She snapped, and Seth came to view edging near the wall. "As I said. Have a seat." She glanced at Vanessa and Trask. "All of you. Make yourself at home."

Vanessa sighed. "Guess we have to." She gave everyone the 'Let's get out of here' look. When Nygriana shook her head, the narcoblix frowned. "Why not?"

"There's something wrong," Elise reported. "There's no longer a hole."

The Fairy Queen walked to the perimeter of the knothole. She felt all edges, and appeared to be concentrating hard. Then she stopped. She pointed to a spot on the bark. "Look," she whispered.

Elise looked closer. She saw nothing. "There's not a thing here."

Warren felt the bark. "Hey! There are letters written here!" He exclaimed. He closed his eyes and felt the lines engraved in the wood. "D.D. Those are the ones."

"Destiny the Decider," the Queen murmured. "This is a secret tunnel to Destiny's lair. She must have sealed it off once she realized Trask, Seth and Vanessa were in it."

"Are there any other tunnels?" Mara asked.

The Fairy Queen shook her head. "She most likely closed them all off. However, there may be an escape route she kept open in case of emergency."

Warren seemed to be thinking. "We could flush her out and make her leave her captives."

Leaves rustled overhead. Elise looked up, but when she saw nothing, she smelled a sickly scent. She didn't see two yellow, glowing eyes glaring at her.

"That's a plan," Mara was saying. "But how do we hurt Destiny and not Kendra, Bracken, the others? Do you think Trask, Seth and Vanessa have emerged in Destiny's reside?"

Leaves fell. Elise looked up again, and this time glimpsed a gray limb pulling itself back into hiding. All the humans and unicorns went silent.

"Dankliers," the Fairy Queen muttered. "Run," she commanded.

While they were running, Elise had a lightbulb light up above her head. "I've got an idea!"


	15. Chapter 15: Peering Box

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Fifteen

"Okay," Bryn whispered. She sprinkled the smooth stone ground with a light layer of soil. She picked up a stick and drew a circle. With a star in the center. "This is Destiny's Lair, and this is us." She drew a larger star next to the circle. "This is the star shaped rock, and this," she drew a large oak with a tiny door nestled in the roots. "Is where we started. It's actually a dark brownie door."

Bracken nodded. "We need to see where Destiny's usual route is," he added. "And where her magical security cameras are. That way we'll know what places to avoid."

"But all magic of light fails here," Kendra remembered. "How will we find out where those things are?"

Nygriana snapped. "You have a good point." She held out her hand and a small box appeared. "But if a magical tool of not light or dark magic can reside here, then we can use it to find a way out." She passed the box to Kendra. "This is a Peering Box. It can take you anywhere, sort of like the Oculus. Except the Peering Box is powered by a Peering Opal." She pointed to a round, blue stone. "As long as the Opal shines, the Peering Box will work."

"Uh, what do I do?" Kendra asked uncertainly. "Is it as safe as the Oculus? I mean, the Oculus really isn't that safe at all."

Nygriana shrugged. "It hasn't been dangerous yet. Just look into it and think a command."

Kendra peered through the small, dark and lonesome hole in the box. She pressed her eyes to it, and thought, 'Show me Destiny the Deciders's regular route and security cameras.' A scene began to unfold in the box.

She saw that the cave they were in was actually a system of caverns. They were in the very center. Where the air was fizzy, she guessed was where the cameras were. She saw one near the star rock, the ginormous tree and... Figures? In a less important looking tree, four people stood on a branch. There was a shimmer in the air there, too. There was a trail of triangles where Destiny made her patrols. It went around the perimeter of the scene, while the cameras were in the center.

She repeated what she saw to get companions. Bryn finished drawing the map.

"How do we get through that?" Katania asked. "Surely she set some sort of trap there!"

"You mean the one where she snaps her fingers and you die? Yeah, that's the one," Bracken responded. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And when there's a Bracken and a Kendra, the wills even stronger."

Nygriana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, we should probably get going." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she said, "I got the map in my mind."

"As do I," Bryn added. The other unicorns murmured their doing.

"Then let's go!" Bracken whispered. "Hurry, before it's too late!"

"A bit unpunctual for that, wouldn't you say?"


	16. Chapter 16: Deeper

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Sixteen

The Fairy Queen, or Morea as she asked to be called, sat in a tree. Elise, Mara and Warren were in other trees in a horizontal line. This better work, she thought. She'd never relied on humans before. This was new. They had come up with a plan when she couldn't. Maybe there was something about humans that made them so... Resourceful.

"One..." Warren whispered. It was just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. "Two..." He continued. On three, they would all bash the leaves of their branch. "Three!"

The leaves fell above the searching Dankliers' heads. They screeched, and flew with their bat wings only to find...

...Their prey was gone.

Chains clanked as Destiny led her prisoners down a dirt corridor. Kendra kept her head down as she was forced to trek along behind Bryn and Bracken. Behind her was everyone else.

The corridor was lit by torches. If not for them, they would be striding in total shadow. Sharp boulders jutted out from the rounded walls, giving the place a deserted but still threatening look.

Destiny was transporting them further underground. There would be less light, and less chance of escape. Where was the translocator when you need it? It reminded Kendra of the Living Mirage dungeon. She had been stored deep down- known as a valuable prisoner.

They emerged in a small, dark chamber. A torch lit the entire room, planted in the middle of the earthy floor. It was more moist, and there was a slight smell of fungi, though it was a stranger scent than other fungi Kendra had smelled before. Perhaps a magical species?

Kendra was jerked down by Bryn, who was taken down by Bracken, who was shoved by Destiny. Kendra landed hard on her side, making those who followed her fall awkwardly as well.

"You thought you could get away," Destiny hissed coldly. "Never underestimate Destiny the Decider. You will never get away-alive -with it." She sent an icy glare around her small group of captives. "Don't forget, you could fall at the snap of my fingers." She strode angrily out the way they came, sealing the tunnel behind them.

Kendra propped herself up on a clump of sickly yellow moss. "Ugh... Guys, you okay?" She rasped. The air was somewhat thicker, and that stench...

"We are... Somewhat ...okay," Bryn replied. Her face was wan. "This is an unhealthy chamber. That fungi..." She trailed off, wheezing. They were in no shape for an escape attempt, so their only hope was with the Fairy Queen, Warren, Elise and Mara. If they survived that long. Something that could make a unicorn I'll was something powerful. But then again, all purity was extinguished instantly here.

Zangom frowned. "Our healing powers are gone. We could all perish here due to sickness." She felt Katania's forehead. "It is taking effect quickly."

Bracken leaned heavily on his right arm, which was quivering under the weight. "We are in no condition-" He broke of with a cough. "-to travel or attempt a riot."

Nygriana nodded weakly. "Let us focus on healing ourselves and gaining strength." Her eyelids fluttered. A thud sounded as she crumbled to the hard ground.

Zangom was the first to her. "She has passed out from lack of strength," she reported. "Her breathing is shallow, but there is no fever."

Katania had to lay down. But sense they were chained together, she had to twist her body to a position as comfortable as possible.

Kendra didn't see it. She felt it. She felt fuzziness at the edge of her vision, threatening to take over. Her head throbbed, and there were chills racing down her spine. This certainly was an 'unhealthy chamber'. It was creepy, stuffy and dark. A sinister air held the prisoners silent.

"Did Plaqueman have any children?" Zangom asked suddenly. She tapped Bryn on the shoulder. "Did he?"

Bryn shook her head. "No." She made a disgusted face. "I can't imagine even a demon liking him. But..." She pointed to a sickly lavender-blue colored fungi clump on the wall. "But I believe that magical fungi is called Plaqueman's Plant."

"The only thing that could wipe out a unicorn," Zangom whispered. She glanced at Kendra. "And a fairykind."

"I just don't understand," Bracken murmured. He bent over his stomach and winced. "I thought she wanted us alive."

Kendra shrugged. "Maybe this is a torture session," she suggested.

"A torture session indeed," agreed a voice behind her.

Kendra noticed Destiny in the corner of her eye. She could just see past the fuzziness. "What is it now?" She growled. "Why not leave us to die?"

Destiny's face held a sly smile. "Oh, you'll see. I've got wonderful plans for you and your companions, Kendra Sorenson, wonderful, wonderful plans."


	17. Chapter 17: Search

**A/N. I have a an obsession with adding -lyn...**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Seventeen

Warren, Elise and Mara searched the ground. Morea looked in the treetops. So far, they had nothing that would help them find the escape route. If Destiny even had one.

"You know," complained Warren, "we won't get very far if she doesn't have an escape route at all."

Mara shrugged, but said nothing.

"It's got to be somewhere," Elise whispered. "We can't give up hope so easily, Warren."

Warren became indignant. "I'm not giving up hope! I'm just suggesting this isn't working!"

Elise rolled her eyes. "So you're giving up hope in this idea?"

"No!" Warren shook with frustration. "It's just- just!" Let it go, he told himself. Sometimes girls could be such weirdos.

He peered between some giant roots. Then it hit him. Light magic didn't exist here. But dark magic did. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "Elise, Mara! Er, Morea! I figured it out!"

Elise sighed. "Please. We already know you think there isn't an escape route. But give us a chance." She was going to walk away, but Warren spoke up.

"No, and I'm sorry." He could sense exasperation in his voice. "I just realized how the route is hidden."

Mara's eyes lit up. "You did?"

Morea swung down. "Where is it, human?" She crossed her arms as if she didn't believe him. "Show me."

Warren shook his head. "I don't know where it is. I just know how it was hidden."

Elise nodded him on.

Warren continued. "It's concealed by dark magic."

Seth sat next to Vanessa. Compared to everyone else, he felt fine. He thought maybe he was a key to getting them out. But Kendra and the unicorns ignored the fact he, Vanessa and Trask were even present. He hadn't spoken up because it looked like they had everything under control- but apparently they didn't.

"Uh, guys?" He uttered. A little louder, he repeated. "Guys!"

Vanessa slumped over on Trask. "Forget it, Seth," she weakly whispered. "Rest. Must rest."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Vanessa. What is a narcoblix, anyway? Light or dark?"

She didn't answer. She was asleep. Seth gave up. It was no use. Instead, he decided to listen in in the unicorns' conversation.

"...Seriously sick," a tan woman was saying. Her eyes gleamed with concern, but she herself was visibly weak and trembling. "If we live, we will return to the Fairy Realm as quickly as possible."

Bryn nodded. "But step one, first."

Kendra tipped her head. "Which is..."

Bryn shrugged, and began to fall asleep. "Reeeesst," she sighed softly. She was silent after that.

Bracken was holding his head with a pure look of pain on his pale face. "I cannot even begin to understand how one can rest with this much-" he cut of with a vomiting sound. (But nothing came from his mouth.) "-pain." His statement ended with a groan, and his silver-blue eyes were slightly glazed.

"Hush, Brother," the tan unicorn- Zangom -soothed. "Bryn is right. You should sleep. Begin your personal healing." Sighing, she turned to Kendra. "There is one way..."

Kendra leaned forward. One way to what? She let Zangom continue.

"There is one way to cure this mysterious and magical disease," she breathed. "An herb called Vasilyn's Soul can be made into tea. It can make a unicorn pure again."

Kendra blinked. Vasilyn's Soul. She knew Bryn's birth name was Vasilissa, which meant royal. Royal-lyn's Soul. She had to find it. But she couldn't bear leave Bracken here, suffering on his own! Of course, not on his own. She was chained up, too. Also, lost in a maze of tunnels. But there were people who could find it...

"Zangom," she began quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Is a communication coin counted as a object of light?" She asked.

Zangom smiled. "It never hurts to try, right?" She picked up a loose pebble. She made a fist around it, and a bright light flashed. "It worked!" She gasped, sounding exhausted.

Kendra held it in her hand, and then wanted to scream. The people on the other end needed the coin, not them! She knew only one being that wasn't here who could probably make this work. _Fairy Queen..._


	18. Chapter 18: Communication

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Eighteen

Morea had a pounding in her head. This had never happened before. Unicorns were supposed to pure... And only one thing could make then ill. That illness only had one cure.

The pounding was coming faster, harder, more urgent. She delved deep in her mind, toward the sound and feeling. She saw it- a silver coin. It was glowing white, and vibrating. She realized what it was with a rush of surprise. A communication coin.

She reached out an touched it- in her mind of course. It was smooth, and shaking with tiny particles of energy. Closing her internal eyes, she sook the caller. The caller had an aura that was familiar. Kendra!

_Handmaiden, what can I be of service?_ She asked. An image of Kendra Sorenson began to appear under her closed set of mental eyes. She was engulfed in the dark... Silver glinted on her arms... There was a stench that made her want to vomit. The surroundings were gray. They were in a small, stone cavern. A single torch lit the chamber, enlightening it's occupants. They were her children... Kendra... Seth, Vanessa and Trask! The glow also showed yellow, blue and purple moss on the walls. Something was wrong... But she couldn't place the feeling.

The answer didn't come right away. And when it did, it was weak and faint. _Your highness! Plaqueman's... Vasilyn's... Herb, tea... Help... Dying, Bracken... Nygriana passed... Chained, Destiny's... Come, help, soon, too..._

The rest was too faint to hear. The Fairy Queen was silent with shock and horror. Nygriana had passed. Passed as in passed away? Or passed out? Her second eldest daughter was near death.

"Warren," she called softly. "Find that escape route. Quickly. As if your own life depended on it."

Warren looked startled. "Uh, yes, your highness." He scratched his head. "But why me? And how?"

Morea sighed. She should really tell these incredible human beings what in the Fairy Realm was going on. They would understand. If anyone knew how to love, it was the Knighrs of the Dawn. "There is something I must tell you."

A few moments later, Warren was gaping. "Vanessa," he whispered. "What herb?" He asked sharply.

Morea sucked her lips. "From what I heard, they need Vasilyn's Soul to cure Plaqueman's Plant disease." She bent down and drew a leaf in the earthy ground. It had five points that all branched out to three more. "It is as royal purple as my... pendant." She pointed to a purple gem. What else could she show them? They wouldn't be familiar with her gowns or robes.

"All right," Warren said. A note of determination was in his voice. "Let's do this thing!"

Kendra collapsed, exhausted. The communication was faint, but she had gotten some words through. But it had taken a lot out of her. The fuzziness was closing in. She was worried that when it was in control, she'd never be out of it. There was no second chance with this.

She couldn't sleep. The Fairy Queen hadn't answered. Did she get the message? If not... She'd try again. "Zangom?" She whispered.

The unicorn turned her head. She had a tired look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Can you communicate with your mother with your mind?" She asked. She was getting a plan in her mind.

"I could, but not here," Zangom answered wearily. "Why?"

Kendra was still thinking. "Does Vasilyn's Soul even grow here?"

Zangom shrugged. "Probably not."

Kendra pressed her lips together. "We have to get out of here. If we can't, all will be lost."

Elise sighed. "There's only one problem."

Warren's happy-go-lucky expression washed off his face, like paint. "What's that?"

Elise shrugged. "Well, this is a Realm of Darkness. I doubt an herb of light would be able to survive here."

Mara's face whitened. "You're right!" She turned to the Fairy Queen, her time of voice now serious. "So what now, Morea?"

The Fairy Queen frowned. "We must find the exit. From there, we can gather the herb, Vasilyn's Soul." She spread her hands toward the sky. "And I think I have just found our way out."


	19. Chapter 19: Portal

**A/N. Somehow, I see this ending longer than book one. At least, with more chapters. I realize I've been slacking off quite a bit. Sorry about that. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75 **

Chapter Nineteen

A portal.

The words rang in Warren's mind. A way out. A way to help Vanessa, Kendra, Trask, Seth, all of them. He wanted to jump up and down- but didn't want to embarrass himself.

But still. He could do something.

Morea had said nothing about her plan. She had simply led them onto the upmost branch of the tallest tree. They could now see the sky. It was dark and dreary, as though threatening a storm. It never would, of course, but Warren couldn't help but feel edgy.

He peered upward. He could see nothing. He wasn't sure what Morea saw, but he wasn't gifted with a magically skilled eye. Maybe there was something more than what the ordinary Knight could see.

Morea was reaching high, trying to touch something. She had said it was an amber orb, and it would take them out. Dark creatures could not see the portal, for they didn't believe it existed. And yet if they did see it, they would not be able to reach it because it was painful to the touch. Even then, without the right element in every cell of skin, scales, or whatever, their soul would instantly be crushed.

Then, suddenly, he could see it. A bright, orange bubble floating in the stormy skies. Morea had it on her index finger, balancing it perfectly. She gestured them to step into it.

Hesitantly, Warren went first. What if it popped? Shaking off all his worries, he placed a foot through the orb. Then, he was inside. Morea still held it from the outside while Elise and Mara got in as well. After that, she flipped in herself.

"What does this thing do?" Elsie whispered.

Morea smiled. "Watch." She snapped her fingers, and the amber orb took his full vision. Then everything was dark.

Only one speck of light remained. Time was running out, she knew. Before much longer she and her companions would be nothing more than a memory. Her head was throbbing, she couldn't even think about how Bracken was faring. Zangom had said something, but she couldn't keep her attention on it. All she wanted was the pain to stop.

Her stomach lurched. Her throat was dry, and vomit was seeping up. Her eyes wouldn't stay open. Soon, she was sure they'd never open again. Bracken would die with her, in this strange, dark place. Then they'd go to the creatures of light's afterlife land. Wherever that was.

She was hardly aware of Seth's movements. At first, it was a few dark, fuzzy dots swimming below her eyes. But then, there was a clanking sound. She was more awake, and could focus on Seth... Coming free!

"Seth?" She croaked. She coughed weakly. "What are- what are you doing?"

Seth wasn't pale. He was looking strong, and longing to move into action. He was... Talking to? She though she was seeing and hearing things, because she saw him talking to balls of shadow. Seth was free.

The shadow balls began to float toward her. They passed through the chains, as if they were ghosts. There was a sharp clink, and the chains fell away from Kendra's body.

Seth rushed toward her, and grabbed her hand. She was suddenly healed, and the dragon charmer stood together. Strong, she opened her mouth in a silent scream of joy.

"Kendra," he whispered.

"Get the others," she order quietly.

Soon, everyone was free. But still, weak, and lying down. Whenever Kendra lost contact with Seth, she was one of them. Somehow, Seth regenerated her energy. Funny how an idiot like him could do it.

"Zangom, Bryn?" Kendra called. She shook the tan unicorn's shoulder.

"Hmm...? Kendra!" Zangom gasped. "You're free! Oh, Seth. I... Er... You were so quiet."

"Okay..." Seth said. Soon, they were all leaning on each other, Kendra and Seth in contact. Nygriana was practically being carried, yet the team was facing the wall, and hopefully their way out.


	20. Chapter 20: The Darkest

**A/N. Sorry this is so short. I think I've been giving these characters their answered too easily. It just appears right in front of them! But their greatest challenge is yet to come... And their answeis willnot be easily rewarded. I promise. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty

"Ugh! This is such a bore!"

Warren slapped his book closed at Elise's groan. Mara, however, was buried in a thick, ancient journal. It was her seventh that afternoon in only two hours.

Morea glanced up at the girl who would've inherited Lost Mesa. Bryn would've been proud. Mara- a bookworm, perhaps a nerd, and a wise, shy Knight. She shook her head. She saw so much of her first daughter in that Mara.

"How do you do it?" Elise asked. "How do you get so sucked into words?" She shook her head. "Don't bother explaining; I'll never understand." She held up a book titled: 'Best of Herbs'. "No good in this one." She tossed it aside into a huge mound of thick books.

"I'll bet you didn't even get to chapter two," Mara snorted. "Ever heard of educated? Well that's what you're not!"

"Ever heard of over-educated?" Elise hissed. "That's what you are! Too much reading, writing, math! Yuck! I hated school!"

"Did you even go to school, or did you just play hooky?" Mara growled. "No offense, Elise, but I have so much more brains than you!"

Elise scowled, but went back into reading.

Warren watched them. It was so obvious they weren't arguing over reading or school or education. They both wanted Trask. He thought of Vanessa, dying. Trask was too, but Warren didn't think about him like he did to Vanessa. Sighing, he continued reading about mountainside herbs.

"Hey, I got something!"

Warren looked up sharply. Mara was waving a dusty purple book in the air.

"Look, look!" She placed a finger on a certain line. "Unicorns can fall ill to one sickness known as Plaqueman's Disease. It comes off of a magical fungi call Plaqueman's Plant. It can be cured by Vasilyn's

Soul made into tea. This rare herb can be found in the darkest... Oh, no!" She broke off looking horrified. "There's a tear," she whispered.

"Could be a dark cave," Elise offered. "Or cove, or forest, or ocean floor or black hole or..."

Warren snapped his fingers. "Or the darkest corner of the library." He pointed to a plant growing in a flower pot. "I guess the Fairy Library serves as a greenhouse, too."

Morea frowned. "That wasn't Vasilyn's Soul. It was a marigold plant. But now it seems..."

Warren shrugged. "A magical greenhouse, I suppose."

Morea stroked it's leaves. She cast a spell, and the leaves glowed. Many fell, and were gathered in her hands. A teacup appeared, and the leaves floated into it. A dark liquid was then added, and the leaves dissolved.

"I have a question," Mara announced. "How do we get back in?"

Warren paused. She had a good question. Had they just abandoned their friends?


	21. Chapter 21: Blue Flame

**A/N. Sigh. Updating will happen less often. This half of the story was prewritten. (how many times have I said that?) Now I have to write the chapters. But that can't be too bad. Editing will be easier. Now this is from Seth's POV. I actually enjoyed writing it. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty One

"Uh, nothing's happening."

Seth was exhausted. As the only shadow charmer/ half dragon charmer, he thrived in the Shadowed Forest. He was the one trying to get them out, and he was just plain mad. Suddenly he wished Kendra was doing the work. Sure, he had always envied her attention, but he didn't exactly enjoy the sacrifice.

And his efforts weren't working.

Carefully, he inched forward and brushed the stone wall. It was solid, solid to the core. If I summoned my shadow balls, he thought, I could send them to spy and open the exit. He beckoned his 'friends' forth. They drifted lazily toward him, until he snapped at them to hurry up. His shadow balls weren't human, but in an interesting way, Seth thought they has human spirit. Sort of like Bracken. These balls were incredibly social, and even named themselves. Seth had started to imagine cities and armies of shadow balls.

He had three followers. One was a young shadow named Yew. He was apparently recently born from a Mother Shadow, the shadow of a tree. Another was his shadow sibling, Nightshade. The shadow balls didn't have genders. Lastly, a shadow ball named Holly had joined him. Holly was the most feminine of the three, and acted like a shadow fairy. Seth hoped to have more shadowy friends. He wondered if the others could see them. He wondered what would happen if a unicorn touched one. He wondered what effect the sun might have on one of the shadows. All in all, he wondered about a lot of things.

"Go, Nightshade, to see where Destiny is," Seth commanded quietly. Very quietly. He couldn't risk being caught. Another wonder came to mind. What could Destiny do to the shadows?

Nightshade left, slinking through the wall. It chilled Seth. It was like they were dark ghosts. That was another thing. He didn't know anything about these shadow balls' power! Obviously they could float through walls, break steel chains and actually talk amongst themselves, but Seth knew of nothing else. Was it his shadow charmer ability that had drawn them here in the first place? It sounded as if Yew and Nightshade were from Earth. Holly's past was a mystery.

"Holly, see if there is a secret door," Seth ordered. The fuzzy black ball zipped behind and in front of the wall. Seth hoped she did it efficiently, as well as fast.

He held out his arm. "Yew, yes you. You stay with me." He was rather find of the young shadow. As the small, black shape came to rest in his skin, his flesh burned. Yew was cold to the touch, so cold it was a blue flame. Seth shuddered. Oh, suck it up, he told himself. Get used to it. Seth, it's a shadow. You're a shadow charmer. He shook his head as he scolded himself.

"All right," he sighed softly. "Yew, I need you for comfort."

The small shadow ball nodded furiously. _Anything, Master Seth. Anything, anything, really! It is such a pleasure to serve you, Master. Such an honor. You know-_

"Okay, that's fine," Seth interrupted. He would do anything to shut him up sometimes. He knew how Kendra felt when he blasted his mouth off, now. "And stop this Master thing. Seth will do."

_Oh, yes, Seth! Anything for you! _

Seth smiled. "Good."

Kendra blinked. "Seth, you're talking to the blobs of shadow." She reached out to Yew hesitantly. "Can I touch him?"

"So you can see him!" Seth cried. "Yew is an 'it', by the way. No genders." He gestured toward her outstretched finger. "Careful. It might burn."

Kendra brushed it gently. She paled. "It burned? Really? He- it-is so cool! It's so cold, ghostly, unreal."

Alisha nodded sleepily. "Seth," she croaked. "What are you doing with a bunch of dark blobs?" She smiled weakly. "I always knew you were odd. Always so worth learning from."

Seth blushed. He had been looking for a girl that secretly admired him. Now that he had one, why did he feel like disappearing into a hole? "Er, this is Yew," he explained. "It's a shadow ball that's helping me."

Alisha was asleep. She hadn't heard him. Sighing, Seth began to nod off. There was nothing to do at the moment. Just as darkness was about to take hold of him completely, the blue flame touched him. He opened his eyes. Holly was back, Nightshade wasn't. Seth don't worry that something terrible had happened; Nightshade's task was more difficult than Holly's.

_I could not detect any exits for mortals, Master._ Holly seemed ashamed. Seth could almost imagine it hanging it's head. _I have failed you_.

Seth shook his head. "Nonsense. Perhaps there really is no physical portal. Oh, and please, just call me Seth."

Oh, thank you, Seth, Holly replied.

Seth regarded Holly as somewhat shy. It was so worried about making mistakes and disappointing someone. Almost like Kendra.

Then, the third shadow returned. _Great Master_-

Yew chirped rapidly. Nightshade seemed flustered.

_Seth_, Nightshade continued. _Destiny is not far. In fact, she is about to enter!_

**A/N. Yew, Nightshade and Holly belong entirely to me. **

**Dawnbright75**


	22. Chapter 22: Vasilissa's Return

**A/N. Elise has a lot of studying to do. I think I am finally learning Seth is not a complete idiot. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty Two

"There's nothing here, either!"

Mara frowned. "Maybe because no one has been around to have our dilemma."

Elise sighed, and slumped further into her chair. "Can't I have a break already? I mean, I don't mind researching, just this isn't my favorite subject to... You know, it's interesting, but exhausting!"

Mara shook her head. "It's only exhausting with you around."

Morea closed her eyes. She began to clear her head of the girls' squabble. It was a library, for heaven's sakes! All this was giving her a headache. Just like all the paperwork that was shoved into her hands a few years back. She still had half a pile to go, come to think of it.

Warren didn't appear to be concentrating. He didn't know how this complicated answer could be written into a book! It seemed far beyond that. It was just a dot in the horizon, slowly fading out of view as the sun set. When the sky was dark, their answer was to be found.

He bolted upright. Someone had showed him when this needed to be done. Almost like an omen, a sign! "But who..." He threw aside all thoughts in his mental drawer. He took out all the papers about everyone he knew. It only came to mind that perhaps this was an ancient ancestor of his when his mental floor was a mess.

Follow me! Holly squeaked. It zipped forward, and seemed to turn around to see if Seth was following.

He was. Slowly.

Holly lead them into a shadowed area. She stopped dead a few feet from the shade. She clicked a few beats, and then the darkness rose.

Shadow ball babies.

Seth gaped. "These were born from the cave shadow?" He whispered in awe. This was better than video games!

Holly seemed to nod. They can shield you humans from Destiny.

"What about the unicorns?"

Bracken somehow mustered the strength to stretch a finger. A small, black dot zoomed over to it, and landed neatly.

"Is it safe?" Kendra asked him.

Bracken nodded.

Only cool water, Holly explained. You know, we can detect thoughts.

He was glad he didn't have shadow balls as enemies. His eyes widened as all the shadowy shapes floated up, and around them. Within moments, they were concealed in total black.

Destiny appeared. Her face was blank. "Well, well," she murmured. "How did the little chicklings manage to escape this time?"

She began examining the room. She whispered something to the moss. To Seth's surprise, the moss waved in their direction. Destiny smirked.

Knowing he had to did it, Seth touched his sword. He unsheathed it, careful not to harm a soul. Squeezing Kendra's hand one last time, he let her go weak. He stepped out of the shadows alone.

"Ah, Seth Sorenson, shadow charmer of the Earth." Destiny turned to face him. "Know your fate rests on my shoulders. Also know that I want you alive."

It clicked into Seth's mind. "You'll turn us into idiots," he whispered.

Destiny snorted. "You already are one, shadow charmer."

Seth raised his sword. He sure wished he had Vasilis now. He had a Vasilissa. Could the two have a connection? He summoned his shadows silently. Bring me Bryn.

Bryn was there, with him. "Vasilissa," he declared.

Destiny's eyes widened. "Nooo. Not you..." She scowled. "Maybe you aren't an idiot, Sorenson. Perhaps you figured out the ties, but you can never defeat me."

Seth held his head high. "I know I can't. Nature made you. But I can get us out of here."

Destiny now held a sword of her own. "You'll have to get past me."

Seth got into a fighting stance. Bryn did as well, her strength now restored. "I will." He walked to the far wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kendra draw her crossbow.

"You got a weapon, Vasilissa?" He asked.

Bryn frowned. "Call me Bryn."

Seth shook his head. "You must summon the sword power within you," he explained. "Can't you see? You have a connection with Vasilis, so you can draw power from the sword."

"Like it's a horn." Bryn brightened. "I am Vasilissa. I am Bryn." She smiled at Seth. "You can let go of me, now."


	23. Chapter 23: Sword Power

**A/N. Vasilissa is a real name. I was looking up Vasilis, but there was no such name. Vasilissa means royal, and I thought it would suit her nicely. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Bryn was free of his grip.

She held a small, silver dagger. It's hilt was copper, and reflected the light of the torch. The weapon itself seemed to glow, and Vasilissa began to circle in on Destiny.

Kendra let her arrow fly. She then collapsed atop the others. The arrow dug itself deep into Destiny's heel, and the Decider howled in agony.

Vasilissa saw her chance. She hurled herself at Destiny's chest, but was sent back by a crystal sword. Bryn tumbled, then rolled back onto her feet. She glared, a fiery red light shimmered around her. Seth was taking his place in the shadows behind Destiny. Bryn would keep her busy while he finished her off. He saw her bring her fingers together just in time.

"No!" He cried. He lunged forward, chopping off her two snapping fingers. They fell, turned black, and withered.

Destiny turned, glaring ferociously. She grinned. An opening appeared in the wall behind the Decider as moss began to bind Seth to the ground.

Bryn breathed a sigh of relief. If Seth hadn't been there, she would've been toast. She saw the opening. Swiftly, she grabbed Warren, Bracken and the others. She then made their escape.

Her dagger rang in her hands. It was glowing with warmth and light, illuminating their path. They came to a fork in the tunnel. Hesitantly, Bryn stepped to the left tunnel. Her dagger turned to ice. Stepping back quickly, she headed down the right path.

There was a light at the end. Bryn smiled. Now all they had to do was find the exit, and they'd leave this place behind forever.

They were a few feet away from the end. They grew closer to freedom, every inch counted. Bryn felt something swell inside her. She knew it was pride. But she owed it all to Seth. He showed her the way.

The light suddenly went out. The hole was still there, but if she looked closely, she saw tiny leaves sprouting and blocking the way. They spread relentlessly, and Bryn knew only one thing she could do. She knelt, cutting the vines away. They grew back almost instantly. Though the dagger was magic, it wasn't enough.

She reached for the string. She felt intense energy run through her veins. It flowed into her dagger, and the vines were cut down. They didn't grow back. Bryn led her companions out. The forest was actually welcoming now. She narrowed her eyes against the darkness. Seth, I'll come back for you.

Seth struggled against the moss. Destiny had let the others escape, all to see him perish. He smiled wryly. What a foolish mistake.

In the meantime, Seth would get his own way out. The shadow balls worked in his favor. Holly, Yew and Nightshade were already rallying up an army. He would be patient.

Yew floater up to him. Seth, we are readying our folk.

Destiny scowled. "Scram, ya little worthless ball of scum." She swatted at Yew. Yew danced teasingly out of reach. Seth saw his chance, and fingered his knife. When Destiny turned away, he cut the moss away and sprang toward her. He then made a run for the wall.

He pawed frantically at the stone. Help me, he called to Nightshade.

The shadow ball zipped to his side. What may I be of service, Ma- Seth?

Seth lay his hands on the wall. Help me channel my shadow magic into the portal, he commanded. The shadow ball brought a few others, who pressed themselves to the wall. A panel opened, allowing Seth to slip through.

The tunnel walls wet now dirt. He walked for a while, then changed to a jog. He hoped Yew would be able to find them. There was a forked road. Seth glanced at the left path, and then to the right. He didn't have a clue which way to go, and so he chose one at random.

He chose the left.


	24. Chapter 24: Escape the Shadowed Forest

**A/N. I'm so sorry! I haven't updated since forever! And this isweather short, and I apologize for that, too. I guess I'm just sulking for having a bad weekend. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bracken welcomed the darkness. He felt cool air on his face, and couldn't see any sinister thing. He stumbled, and was caught by unseen hands. Feeling tired, he felt himself being dragged along. Maybe he was being hauled some place full of light. Maybe somewhere like home.

There was an aching in his chest. His lungs were stuffy. His head was pounding, and he couldn't concentrate on anything. Kendra was here; he could sense her. She was throbbing as he was, but Bryn was brilliant with a newfound energy. He was curious. He found it hard to open his eyelids, and it took most effort to see where he was.

They were no longer in the cavern. Fresh air poured into his lungs. He was on a curved floor. It was amber, and hurt his eyes. Now all he wanted to do was rest. Darkness overcame him once more.

He blinked. He was free of the moss's grasp. The air was pure, and Bracken breathed deeply. The light was blurry. He wiped his eyes, groaning with the effort. Now he could see they were in Astrid Plateau.

Purity ran through his veins. He felt some of his energy restored. Then he collapsed.

Yew screamed in his ear. Wrong way, Seth! Turn around!

Seth gasped. He ran the opposite direction. His heart sank when he bumped into Destiny.

The girl grinned devilishly. "You're goin' down, Sorenson!"

Seth clutched a sword in each hand. He had daggers in his ankle sheathes, and bow and arrows on his belt. He was prepared. He also had his shadow balls. "I'm not scared," he said. "What, why aren't you attacking Are you a coward?"

The Decider growled. Seth knew her weakness. Anger issues. He continued to throw insults until she blew. Destiny flung herself at Seth, both hands holding knives. She held them out like wings on an airplane, leaving her belly exposed. Seth ducked under her, grazing her stomach in the process. Now she left his exit open. He ran.

There was a light. The vines were no problem, his shadow balls did the trick. Why hadn't he drawn them before? Now he had excaped Destiny's lair. But he still hadn't left the Shadowed Forest behind for good. No, he'd find a way. There always was one, even with no Bracken or Kendra.

The branches blocked the sky. The brownie door was just a painting. If Bryn had escaped, he could too. He summoned Yew and his shadow ball colony. How do we escape from this place?

Yew shrugged. Well, we could always try classic shadow transportation.

Seth flinched. "What's that?"

Holly explained. We spin around you, you suddenly appear any place other than here. Wanna give it a try?

Seth nodded. "Why not?"

Blackness swirled around him. Like a tornado; his eyes drew drowsy. The dark soothed him. He couldn't find a better place to relax. So he drifted off.


	25. Chapter 25: Together

**A/N. I have a feeling some people will really like this one! This is not the last chapter, but the end does draw near. This story feels as if it didn't take as long as the first. Strange. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Kendra was draped in a white cloak. Her hands quivered with the teacup's weight, and a drop of heat fell onto her robe. She sat in a white room behind a curtain. In the bed beside her on the right was Bryn. On her other side was Alisha. Bracken was somewhere with Trask, in another room for males, and Seth was no where to be found.

"Hey, Bryn," Alisha said.

The unicorn on Kendra's other side turned her attention to Alisha.

"You wanna know a secret?"

Bryn shrugged.

"I know you'll be so enthralled, Ronodin's spririt could yank your braid." There was a teasing in the young beauty's voice.

Bryn sighed. She knew she'd be bothered the rest of her lie if she didn't listen. It was wise, because she would live for a very long time. "Fine. What's this 'secret' of yours?"

The mental answer was so loud, even Kendra could hear it. "What?" She gasped. Her tea dropped to the floor. The herb was already taking effect anyway. "What!"

Alisha smirked. "I know you heard me."

Vanessa, who was next to Alisha, scowled. "All right. What are you up to this time?"

Kendra groaned. Alisha had drawn so much attention! "Trust me, Vanessa, you do not want to know."

Bryn glowered. "You have nothing to do with this, narcoblix." Bryn hadn't taken Vanessa easily. When Kendra had first introduced them, the two had mostly stated away from each other. The other unicorns were less tight with Vanessa, but Bryn hadn't gone nice.

Alisha smiled. "I'm in love."

Bryn humphed.

Kendra blinked. It was one thing to hear it echoing in your mind. It was quite another to have it said out loud.

The whole female room had heard. Nygriana gaped at her younger sister. Zangom shook her head with disapproval. Katania looked excited until a wave of jealousy washed over.

"Who are you smitten with?" The red unicorn whispered. Her green eyes shown with unnerved restlessness.

Alisha grinned. "I'll never tell."

A Royal Healer frowned. "Her Highness will be entering shortly." Her short, dark hair swished as the unicorn curtseyed low.

The room went silent as the Fairy Queen appeared with a puff of cherry blossom petals. The woman's blonde hair gleamed. Her eyes glittered with love and fear. "Daughter Alisha, do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" Ber voice was icily calm. Kendra could see Bryn smirk.

Alisha bowed her head. "I'm smitten with Seth Sorenson."

Bryn was furious. "The shadow charmer! Alisha, I understand your idiotism has its very high standards, but this is crazy! He could kill you!" The eldest of the sisters shakily backed down as she held reign over her anger once more. The Fairy Queen gave her a look that said something wasn't good would come from her outburst.

Kendra gave her a questioning glance. "Is 'idiotism' even a word?" She whispered.

"No," Bryn responded. "It just sounded good."

"Daughter Alisha, your responsibilities are your own," the Fairy Queen stated. "I trut you to make your own decisions." She waved her hand and disappeared.

Bracken opened his eyes. The whiteness was blinding, but he forced his eyes to stay open. He detested the fact that he was in the Royal ER room. Surely there was no need for that. A Royal Healer entered the males room with two mugs on a tray lined with gold.

Her name was Glowi, a Master Healer who assisted Zangom. Bracken greeted her solemnly. Why did he have to be so helpless?

Glowi sat the tray down on the night table next to his bed. She romoved a mug from it's surface and handed it to Bracken. "How do you feel, Highness?"

Bracken frowned. "Bracken is fine, thanks."

Glowi nodded to the mug. "Drink," she ordered. Bravken knew better than to disobey. He drank it slowly, wincing at it's warmth. It soothed his throat, though.

"Glowi, what happened?" He asked. He noticed the Royal Healer's usually golden hair was a dark brown. Seemed ominous.

Glowi sighed. "When the Realm heard about your capture, there was a fog of distress. Some of us were especially paranoid." She gestured toward herself. "I dyed it, nothing that can't be fixed."

Bracken nodded. "Can I see Kendra?"

Glowi laughed. "Of course! There's nothing I can do to stop someone like you from visiting your consort." She blushed. "Although your mother would prefer it if you'd stay put in bed."

Bracken smiled. "Thanks Glowi." He headed onward to the female's room.

Kendra heard someone entering. The curtain swished, and she was pleased to see it was Bracken. Her stomach fluttered. She had a feeling something was about to happen.

Bryn nodded to them. "We'll leave you lovebirds alone."

The unicorn and fairykind went into another room. There were two chairs, each very comfy. Kendra sank into her cushion. A silence hung above them. She blushed. "Hi, Bracken." She played with her engagement ring.

"I'm glad to see you well," he responded.

Kendra nodded. "And I you." Tenderness softened her voice. She felt her body longing to be pulled to his. Almost like the ground was gone, and she could actually feel his gravity.

A twinkle shone in his silver-blue eyes. A smile tugged at his face. "I love you, Kendra."

He leaned in, and she knew that gravity was not hauling her forward. Her breathing quickened. Part of her wanted to pull away- but that was a very small, microscopic part. Their lips touched. Ecstatic heat coursed through her body. A fountain of joy overflowed. Kendra gasped. She never thought she could've done it. But now she had. Her belly filled with butterflies. Sweet sap could be tasted in her mouth. "I love you, too."

"I will never love you too much," he whispered. "No matter what my Mortal of Life says."

She brushed his cheek. "You don't. As long as you believe you don't, you aren't. Isn't that what you were explaining before we went to the Shadowed Forest?"

He blushed. "I suppose..."

"Don't worry," she replied. "I've learned my lesson. Not all creatures in the Fairy Realm are completely of holy light."

He grinned. "That's good. Now we can be together no matter what."

She whispered something in his ear. His faced turned white. Kendra burst out laughing.

Bracken shook his head. "That's the way love works," he sighed. "It'll be interesting to see their children." He laughed now, too. "Maybe Seth can teach her how to be a little less sisterly."

Kendra giggled. "Okay, okay. Let's go see the others, now." She left the room feeling as if she were a comet blazing through the night. Suddenly, she felt as if no problems existed. She was still smiling as she walked into the female's room.


	26. Chapter 26: Seth and Alisha

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was on a reading fanatic session. Anyway, this is about Seth, through and through. I already have a story idea in mind for a a third book... Dragon fights? **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Six

His breath was taken. How had a shadow charmer with darker powers ended up in the Realm of Purity? He shrugged. As long as he was able to be here, he couldn't care less. Seeing he had landed near the palace doors, he walked in.

It didn't take long to find out he was shunned in this dimension. He could see why. Unicorns weren't much better than the yard fairies. A unicorn with short, dark brown hair bumped into him. He assumed it was by accident.

"Oh, you're Seth?" She asked.

He nodded, too stunned at the thought she had even spoken to him to say anything.

"You'll be looking for your friends," she said. "Please follow me." She sounds friendly enough, he thought.

She led him to a corridor with paintings of famous fairies. He couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Kendra among them. Even if he was well known with the ranks of dark creatures, they'd probably be too selfish or something to but him in a Hall of Fame. There was an arc in the wall. There were lines above it, and he assumed they were letters in Sylvian.

The unicorn was wearing a blue blouse and white khakis. She had tan leather sandals with a ruby embedded in them. She wore in her hair a diamond hairclip. Seth realized she also wore a tag. It was trimmed with gold, and shone like the sun. On it read: Glowi.

Glowi lead him to a curtained room. They arrived just in time to see Bracken leading Kendra out of a private chamber. He couldn't imagine what fluffy stuff had occurred there. He didn't want to know.

A dark-haired beauty with pink streaks in her hair smiled at him. It really brings out her violet eyes, he thought. Her scent seemed to be wafting in his direction. It smelled of roses and a running brook. In a trance, he felt his heart longing to be by her side. Her name was Alisha, the second youngest unicorn princess.

"Hey," she said, meekly waving a hand. She has dimples, he noticed.

"Hi," he responded. He walked up to Kendra. She looked much better, just more quivery. But that was to be expected when cuddling with charming unicorn boys.

"Seth!" She cried. She left Bracken's side and flung herself at him. He fell backward, an would've bumped his head if Glowi hadn't caught him.

"Careful!" He grunted. He shoved his fairykind sister off of him. "Yeah, I guess it's good to see you too. Even if you were flirting and smooching with a certain, gorgeous unicorn boy."

Kendra blushed. "It's not that much..." She shook it off. "No, never mind. By the way, I think a certain gorgeous unicorn is smitten with you. Just to say."

Seth wondered what Kendra was talking about as she left the room. Bracken with her, of course. He didn't realize he agreed with her until Alisha began talking to him again. Why was a unicorn wanting him? He was a shadow charmer for the sake of the dark unicorn, Ronodin!

"So, Seth," Alisha was saying. "I hope you'll appreciate a walk in the Royal Gardens?"

Seth gulped. She was practically asking him out on a date. That seemed a little extreme. He didn't even know her yet. "Uh... Uh... Sure." Internally, he was shaking his head furiously. What did you get yourself into?

The flowers had petals like petticoats. Cherry petals dusted the marble path, and hummingbirds gave the garden wildlife. Pear trees gave plenty shade, while there was also the option of the willow. A small brook sang as it weaved through the flowerbeds. Unicorn gardeners and human sized fairies tended the plants.

Alisha had changed in her magical wardrobe. She wore a sapphire blue sleeveless dress with frills. Lighter blue gems hung from a string. On feet were white shoes with blue flowers. In her hair she had braided in a blue ribbon the same color as her dress. Everything on her seemed to be alive, especially the flowers on her shoes. Seth felt insignificant compared to the brilliant unicorn. He wore his tattered camouflage jacket, athletic shorts and sneakers.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" Alisha asked in her breathy voice.

Seth shrugged. "I guess."

Alisha's pale blue eyes darted across the garden. A butterfly, the same blue as her outfit, collected nectar. The girl held out her slender finger, and Seth noticed there was no dirt under her fingernails. The insect landed on it. Then it flittered onto Seth's shoulder, making him flinch. He had just realized Yew wasn't on his usual perch. Had he made the transportation?

The shadow ball popped out of his shirt. Seth didn't know why he couldn't feel it's coolness, or rather it's burn, but he didn't care. His focus was on Alisha. Suddenly he really did like her. She wasn't treasonous or treacherous like Destiny. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't be whisked back there, but he could always hope for the best.

"It likes you," Alisha commented.

"Huh?" He was just coming back from his dreamworld. "Oh, yeah. It does. I guess."

Alisha laughed. It sounded like birdsong and windchimes, with a hint of splashing water. Seth enjoyed it.

"I was wondering..." Alisha began. She put her hand behind her back. "Do you want to by my boyfriend?"

Seth paused. Was it supposed to be this straight out? But he did like her, and of he rejected the offer, it'd probably never come again. It was now or never. "Why not?" He knew his casual voice failed.

Alisha smiled. "Great. I really like your hair."

Yew shook his head. "Sillies."

Seth didn't hear. All he wanted was this beautiful girl.


	27. Chapter 27: Forever and Always

**A/N. Sorry... This is the laat chapter. I know this is a lot shorter and more terrible. But his is the end. A third story is very possible. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright76**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

So Seth would move in with Alisha when he was eighteen. As it turned out, they had spent half a year in the Shadowed Forest. Time worked differently there, and Kendra would be nineteen in just a few more months.

Kendra finally saw her new bedroom. It shared a door with Bracken's Chamber, but it got it's own bathroom. The main color was a deep indigo. Lighter shades of purple, green and blue also highlighted certain parts. She has a balcony that overlooked the Royal Gardens. She had a whole new set of wardrobe. Crimsons and ambers and turquoise sparkled. Her bed was a four-poster with a complex pattern on the quilt. There were several extra pillows that smelled faintly of roses. On her ceiling was the universe. It swirled within it's magical spell. It was too stunning to breathe. She dropped her bags on the dark carpet.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"This is nothing compared to you, my virtuous maiden."

She squealed and spun into Bracken's arms. He smiled and carried her into her room. He dropped her onto an armchair where she she sank deep into.

"Oh, Bracken," whispered.

He smiled, silvery-blue eyes twinkling. "Leave your bags. Unpack later. Dinner is almost ready."

She followed him down a staircase to an open room. Chandeliers lit the shadows. A long table rich with food occupied the center. An oriental rug over layered the dark from flooring. Large windows gave a clear view to the woodland, moor and lake. Curtains a light brown color framed them. A set of double doors at the far end of the room led to the royal kitchen.

"Kendra!" Alisha called. She was quickly hushed by one of her elder sisters. Ana waved them over.

Bracken and Kendra walked over to the royal end of the table. Kendra walked as delicately as she could, while Bracken just walked like Bracken.

Just as she sat down, a line of cooking unicorns streamed from the kitchen. They all wore matching white aprons and hairnets. One brunet with large, hazel eyes served the royal family. "I am Vanya," she told Kendra and Seth. "If you need me, just summon." With that, she left.

"So, uh, I guess this is to us," Bracken said. He raised a goblet (it looked like a miniature version of the Font of Immortality) that was filled with fresh pond water. The other members of the royal family (plus Seth and Kendra) raised their goblets as well.

"Too us," they all cheered rather solemnly. Kendra didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as if something important was about to happen.

"Kendra," Bracken whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for a new ring?"

His words hung in the air for a moment longer. Then they dropped, and silence took it's place. Real silence. No one knew what to think.

"I- I guess," Kendra breathed. "When?"

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon."

The day left Kendra feeling happy. Utterly happy. Because she knew Bracken would soon be her's forever. Forever and all eternity.


End file.
